Cranky Android/Transcript
(We begin with Gateway Box Mike and Nora Box Mike facing off against each other.) Nora: 'So, XJ-9, you ready for action? '''Gateway: '''I can take ''anything ''you can dish out. '''Nora: '''We'll see about that. '''Gateway: '''Bring it on. ''(Nora leans forward, as does Gateway. We pan across them both their stares. Gateway's eyes twitch a little bit as she stares at her mother. A moment of silence starts to come as Gateway and Nora start to stand on both opposite sides of Gateway's bedroom still staring at each other. Nora then jumps up in the while doing a spin move, plants her feet back on the floor and points at Gateway.) '''Nora: Laser limb! (Gateway's arm opens up, a laser comes out. Her open armed hand grabs the lasers handle.) Nora: Dino Drill, Blazing Armage! (Gateway's right hand turns into a long drill head and her left hand's fingers turn into four fan blades. Both start rotating in a fast speed. Gateway's frown turns into a boastful smile. So far, Nora's impressed.) Nora: Class Swordy! (Gateway's arms turns into two long/handled mallets.) Nora: Hammer Rumble! (Gateway's hands turn into big fists with three little spikes that are sticking out of her knuckles in both hands.) Nora: The Your Weapons (Jenny sits cross legged, her arms halfway/hands are now in three on each arm. All six of her pointer fingers have now changed into sharp sword blades.) Nora: Hammer Rumble! (Gateway's right lower half of her arm has transformed into a rocket with each little rockets on the sides of it. It starts up its thrusters and shakes as it looks like it's going to blast off.) Nora: Poppin Shield! (Gateway's arms turn into umbrellas. The left one is closed up and she uses it to lean on and the right has been opened out, she holds underneath her like its protecting her. Flowers pedals are seen on the ground all around her some are seen still fluttering down.) Nora: Thor's Hammer! (Gateway's left arm has transformed into a giant, long handled hammer.) Nora: Swiss Mix! (Gateway's lower half of her arm/hand has turned into a big Swiss army knife with each mix of knives sticking out of it. Gateway's left arm is on her hip and is making a enthusiastic face expression. She even smiles like she knows what she's doing.) Nora: Crossbow! (Gateway has her arm stuck out. A crossbow is seen already transformed out of her palm. Her ponytails make a shape figure into a hat. She's supposed to resemble Robin Hood's appearance.) Nora: Lobster Claw! (Gateway's hands turns into giant lobster claws.) Nora: Monkey's Paw! (Gateway's arms/hands turn into giant gorillas arms and hands.) Nora: Stretchy Arm and Extendo Finger! (Gateway, who still has the the gorilla hands scratches her big pointer finger on her head.) Gateway: (confused) Stretchy Whatsit and Extendo Who? (Nora is disappointed. She has her hands on her hips and rolls her eye.) Nora: Ooh, XJ9 I thought you said you studied? (Gateway, who's arms are now back to normal, looks through a manual with a picture resembling herself, only on the back cover of the book and a title on the front that says "YOUR BODY, YOUR SELF". She starts flipping through the pages frantically as she tries to look for the Stretchy Arm Extendo Finger.) Gateway: (looking at her Mother) Uh, I did, I did (looks back at the book) Chapter eight right? (Nora snatches the book out of her daughter's hand. This makes Gateway's pigtails slant upwards a bit.) Nora: XJ9, you should be grateful you come with an instruction manual, I certainly wish humans did. (Whi raises the open manual up to Gateway's face.) Nora: Page 99, Stretchy Arm and Extendo Finger. (Gateway looks at the page and thinks for a bit.) Gateway: Here it goes! (Gateway takes her positioned stance and extends her right straight forward across the room till it drops to the floor. Her fingers extend as well and she starts wiggling them. Gateway sees that this move is a disappointment ((for now).) Gateway: (sarcastically) Wow! That's useful! (Tuck and Brad, Jenny's two best friends are standing outside her open bedroom window. They both saw the whole move.) Rubik Cube: Could come in handy during a tickle fight. (Once Jenny sees them she brightens up with happiness. She smiles with joy, Her mom unfortunately groans in glumness when she sees them.) Nora: (Groans) What are you two doing here? (Both Tree and Rubik Cube enter Gateway's bedroom and walk up to her and Nora. Tree walks alongside Gateway's stretched out arm and Rubik Cubewalks on top of her arm balancing himself like he's walking on a balance beam.) Tree: We came to invite Gateway to the Town Square Fair. (While Tuck is talking he lifts up his foot off Gateway's arm then switches to the other foot and leans forward.) Rubik Cube: There's rides, games, everyone- (He's interrupted when he goes back to lifting up his other foot again and falls backwards off Gateway's arm and on to the floor. Brad finishes his little brother's sentence.) Tree: Everyone in town will be there (looks at Rubik Cube) and this year Rubik Cube's going to face his fears and ride the Ferris wheel. (Tree lifts back up and covers his head with his hand. Mostly likely he bonked his head from falling backwards.) Gateway: Tuck's afraid of heights? Tree: No, giant wheels, anything bigger than a car tire gives him the heebee jeeves. Rubik Cube: But this year I'm going to beat Mr. Ferris and his giant hoop of horror. (Rubik Cube pounds on Gateway's arm.) Tree: (weirded out) Yeah... (He turns his head from Rubik Cube to Gateway.) Tree: Anyway can ya go? (Gateway leans over to her mom and smiles like she's begging to her to let her go.) Gateway: Mom? (Nora has a notebook and a pencil both separately in each hand. She sucks on the tip of her pencil as she figures out the decision. She writes in her notebook.) Nora: Hmm, at an event with so many human variables the odds are quite high that someone will have a reverse reaction to XJ9. (Whi finishes writing and shows the notebook to everyone which says "'ROBOT + CROWD = NO!".)'' '''Nora: It only takes one person screaming to cause a mass panic. Tree: (Talking about Gateway) Come on Doc, I doubt anybody will even notice her. Nora: (skeptically) A 6 1/2 foot mechanical girl and no one will notice. (Jenny's head lowers down in sadness.) Gateway: (sadly) I didn't realize I was such a scary looking freak. (Tree tries to cheer her up.) Tree: You're not, it's easy to see your just like everybody else. (Tuck lifts up a part of Jenny's long arm with both hands like he's holding a big anaconda.) Rubik Cube: If you get passed the whole scary/freaky robot thing and all your scary/freaky robot powers! (Tuck looks surprised as Gateway's arm retracts backwards out of his hands. Gateway retracts her arm back into her normal position and she turns herself to her mom. Whi bends her knees and starts begging.) Gateway: Please Mom, there's gotta be someway I can go? (Nora looks at her daughter and crosses her arms.) Nora: I'm sorry XJ9. (That was a really wrong answer. This at first makes Jenny face turns to 2 seconds of sad disappointment. Then she changes to angry. Her knees straighten up, she straightens both her arms to her sides and clenches fists. She stands above her mother. She starts wobbling and sizzling with anger. Tree starts getting uncomfortable and nervous.) Tree: Uh, Rubik Cube we better go. (He lifts Rubik Cube with one hand by the his shirt till he's off the floor and carrys him out the window.) Rubik Cube: (Groans) Aww, but I want to see the fight. (They both leave Gateway's room and the house so Gateway can calm down from this heated moment. Gateway's arms are still wobbling with anger. But Jenny has now gone to angry to an enraged ticking time bomb of fury that's about to ignite. Sparks start to fling out everywhere around Gateway's head as she takes the second step to her anger.) Gateway: (really mad) You...never...let..me..do ANYTHING I WANT! (Last step is complete a "Teenage Girl Tantrum". Gateway springs up in the air legs and arms spread out. You next see Jenny laying belly first on the floor, with her feet up in the air. Her arms have now turned into the Mighty Mallets. She starts smashing the floor with them left and right.) Gateway: (angrily) Work! Work! Work! (She pounds on the floor 3 times, Gateway then is off the floor and is standing right back up. Her hands now have transformed into the Fists of Fury. She starts punching a hole in the wall furiously. She punches at the same hole spot about 3 times.) Gateway: (still angrily) I never get to have any fun! (Whi is now pointing both Laser Limbs up at the ceiling. They whir and the ends light up, ready to fire.) Gateway: If you don't let me go I'll...I'll- (Nora slides into view.) Nora: Don't you raise your lasers to me young lady. (Gateway's lasers quit and she lowers them. She looks at her mother and then....) Gateway: Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (After Nora makes Gateway cry, Gateway sobs and cries her eyes out as two waterfalls of tears pour out of her eyes. Nora lowers down in guilt. Gateway flies over to her bed. Her arms are crisscross covering her face. As she lands on the bed the legs and frame of it collapses to the floor.) Nora: XJ9, calm down your scaring me. (Gateway lifts he out of her crisscrossed arms. Tears flow down her cheeks from each side.) Gateway: Great, even your scared of the freaky robot! (Nora feels terrible and feels that she should help her daughter. Gateway lower back into her arms.) Gateway: Why can't I look like everyone else? Category:Transcripts